


Penumbra

by fadaravena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Japanese Poetry, M/M, Man'yoshu, Supernatural Elements, Tendershipping, ghost - Freeform, mention of shadow games, tanka
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Apesar de toda a tragédia ao seu redor, Ryou sabia que nada podia fazer, e um singelo poema de amor vem lembrá-lo do quão inevitável é quando o passado nos assombra.





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Tudo começou porque queria reescrever uma fanfic antiga minha de trashshipping, porque ela não fazia sentido e mais parecia uma colcha de retalhos. Ironicamente, esta também parece uma, só que um pouco menos feia, e ao invés de trash, tem um toque amargo de tender. 
> 
> A todos que se aventurarem, boa leitura.

O dia chegava ao fim, o sol desaparecia por trás das casas dando oportunidade para a lua se destacar. Uma neve fina caía do céu enfeitando gentilmente os telhados e as copas das árvores. Vestindo um suéter claro com um cachecol protegendo seu pescoço, um garoto caminhava sozinho pela calçada. O resquício de luz projetava uma sombra ao seu lado, a cada passo ela tremeluzia, e à medida que avançava crescia até estender-se pela rua. O garoto parou em frente a uma casa, abriu a porta sem esperar muito e subiu as escadas direto para seu quarto. O laranja transbordava no cômodo pela fresta da janela, boa parte dela encoberta por uma grossa cortina cor creme.

Ryou colocou a mochila com calma no chão, ao pé da cama, agachou-se, abriu-a e tirou de dentro dela um estojo simples, um caderno e um livro de capa dura de aspecto antigo. Carregando tudo com as duas mãos, atravessou o quarto até uma comprida escrivaninha. Primeiro deixou o estojo à direta, depois o caderno e por fim o livro, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se. Aos poucos o quarto ia sendo tomado pelo escuro, cada vez mais ficava difícil de distinguir as formas dos objetos e móveis, até que nada mais restava que a lua no céu. O garoto não se incomodou em sair de onde estava para ligar o interruptor, ao invés disso acendeu um pequeno abajur moderno à sua esquerda.

Ryou abriu o caderno em uma página em branco, retirou do estojo um lápis e começou a escrever. O silêncio só era interrompido pelo crepitar da lâmpada ou pelo som seco do grafite rabiscando a folha. Nem a noite trazia sequer a brisa, o tempo seco denunciava meados de novembro.

> _A distinção entre o passado e o presente foi propositadamente ofuscada, mas ainda é crucial._

Às vezes o garoto levava a ponta do lápis próximo aos lábios, depois franzia o cenho e voltava a escrever.

Por mais que repassasse a lição daquele dia, não conseguia entender o que aquela frase significava. Se a distinção era crucial, porque o poeta a ofuscou? Talvez, no fundo, ele não quisesse esquecer o passado, e para isso precisava trazê-lo ao presente. Era uma lembrança importante, dolorosa, mas crucial. Um pingo úmido caiu na página borrando a última palavra. Ryou descansou o lápis próximo ao caderno e virou o rosto para o livro velho de capa marrom. Havia pegado o exemplar emprestado da biblioteca municipal, era uma edição antiga da coletânea clássica japonesa Man’yoshu. Ele abriu o livro e procurou pela página, ali estava, o poema dois mil seiscentos e quarenta e dois. Sob a luz artificial, a folha suja e amarelada ficava mais aparente.

 _O fogo da lamparina_  
_Dançando perto de sua face_  
 _Ela era real_  
 _Meu amor cujo sorriso trêmulo_  
 _Agora paira pelas sombras_

Havia uma história triste por trás de cada verso; mas ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento misto, afinal ela ainda estava lá, uma presença oculta somente pela memória, presentificada no olhar do poeta. Como ele.

Ryou voltou-se para o caderno e abriu a parte final, como se marcassem a página, lá estavam dois pedaços pequenos de papel. Focou-se neles, as bordas estavam picotadas de maneira disforme, como recortadas de um jornal ou revista. Por um tempo só olhou para eles, hesitante, depois desviou com pressa a atenção para a tarefa de casa. Porém, por algum motivo, as letras sumiam, não conseguia se concentrar. Uma vez mais olhou para os recortes. Iniciou uma leitura atenta de cada um deles.

02 de fevereiro

Kumi Ota, 15 anos, foi encontrada inconsciente dentro da sala de aula de sua escola. A aluna estava sentada na segunda carteira da fileira próxima à porta, seus braços pendiam ao lado do corpo e sua cabeça estava deitada sobre a mesa. Segundo o senhor professor Kuroda, ele fazia hora extra e estava encarregado de fechar as salas, quando ao entrar na 1-B ficou surpreso de encontrar uma aluna dormindo. “As regras são bem restritas” disse o professor, “mas como a Ota-san sempre me pareceu comportada, imaginei que algum contratempo tivesse acontecido, por isso eu tentei acordá-la, mas quando virei seu rosto levei um susto, seus olhos estavam bem abertos, mas não havia brilho neles, era como se ela não estivesse de fato ali”.

21 de junho

Yumio Yukihiko, 16 anos, foi encontrado em estado avançado de delírio nos arredores do prédio de sua escola. Segundo testemunhos de colegas e parentes, o aluno era de comportamento exemplar, nunca havia mexido com drogas ou álcool, peritos confirmam com o resultado negativo em testes de sangue. Após uma ligação anônima ao hospital mais próximo, uma ambulância chegou ao local e levou Yukihiko ao pronto-socorro. Apesar do médico encarregado do paciente alegar que houve progresso, algumas enfermeiras de plantão dizem ainda escutar gritos assustados alertarem da presença de algo.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Ryou, uma sensação nauseante subia por sua garganta e revirava seu estômago. Ele conheceu os dois, eram colegas de classe em escolas diferentes, dois jovens simpáticos, se aproximaram puxando conversa um dia, e de repente...

Quase por reflexo se encolheu, passando as mãos pelos ombros como se tentasse se esquentar, com as pontas dos dedos fechou o caderno num baque. O pequeno movimento de ombros fez surgir um brilho metálico de seu peito, vinha de um objeto dourado que lembrava um grande anel com um símbolo triangular no meio e cinco espinhos que se fincavam em sua blusa, o objeto pendia de seu pescoço como um colar.

\- Meu caro hospedeiro, não acha que há assuntos mais importantes para resolver? – Sussurrou uma voz arrogante ao pé de seu ouvido.

O garoto nada respondeu, continuou a olhar para o caderno fechado.

\- Ei, não me escutou? – Tentou mais uma vez a voz.

Dessa vez, Ryou respirou fundo, o ar saindo trêmulo de seus pulmões, e sem tirar os olhos da capa, disse com calma.

\- Me lembra você.

\- O quê? – Perguntou a voz impaciente.

\- O poema. Me lembra você.

Ryou sentia o dono da voz arquear uma sobrancelha, sentia que continuava parado atrás de si, os braços cruzados, aquela sensação incômoda pairando sobre sua cabeça. Ele não havia entendido e o silêncio dizia que fosse em frente, que desse uma explicação. O garoto contou tudo que sabia a respeito, mesmo sentindo seu estômago embrulhar no decorrer, como se tudo aquilo tivesse um dia acontecido bem diante de seus olhos. Ao fim da pequena aula seu rosto estava mais pálido que o usual, a palma de suas mãos, frias e úmidas, engoliu em seco.

\- Que poema divertido, e como acha que isso se aplica a mim, meu caro hospedeiro? – O sorriso naquela voz fez seu sangue gelar.

Sua mente gritava a resposta, mas as palavras entalavam em sua garganta.

Lá fora a neve caía vagarosa, acumulando-se sobre o asfalto e esfumaçando os contornos da lua.

**Author's Note:**

> Referência bibliográfica:  
> Cranston, Edwin A, A waka anthology volume one: The Gem-Glistening Cup, Stanford, California, Stanford University Press, 1993. 
> 
> Sim, uma fanfic com referência bibliográfica... "ORZ.  
> Os nomes aleatórios são personagens originais aleatórios e não precisam ser levados a sério.


End file.
